A multi-band antenna may include antenna elements that can operate on separate frequency bands. This may allow for a single antenna to be used in an electronic device that may need to be able to send and receive signals on distinct frequency bands. In order to operate on the separate frequency bands, the multi-band antenna may include a separate antenna element for each frequency band. This may result in a multi-band antenna having a larger footprint than a single band antenna, as each antenna element of the multi-band antenna may be arranged to not touch or overlap the other antenna elements except at a common feed point. Multi-band antennas used inside of electronic devices may end up with lower efficiency or narrower frequency bandwidths due to the lack of space for the separate antenna elements. Vivaldi antennas may have a small footprint, and may be used inside of such electronic devices. Vivaldi antennas may operate over a continuous bandwidth, and may therefore not be useful when a multi-band antenna is needed.